


Make a Wish

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meteor, Romantic Fluff, Stars, perseus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place sometime after their engagement but before their wedding.For the prompt meteor shower
Relationships: Bartender/Dani Rae, Bartender/Main Character (Rules of Engagement)
Kudos: 2





	Make a Wish

A bright streak sailed across the sky disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

Dani’s fingers drew lazily across his chest as they laid under the stars. The Perseid meteor shower had not quite hit its peak, but from their view of the quiet hillside on the outskirts of a small country town, the sky was breathtaking. 

She signed lightly attempting to follow the paths of fleeting light through the heavens.

“What’s on your mind?” David questioned, his fingers running through her long dark brown hair. 

“You,” she admitted, shifting her gaze toward her fiancé. 

His brow raised as a smirk grew on his lips. “Anything good?”

“Always!” Dani blushed, turning her face into his chest. 

“That good?” He teased lifting her chin back up.

“Actually, I was thinking of the night you proposed.” Dani let the memories wash over her. It was a night much like this one, just the two of them surrounded by the quiet stillness of the night with only the sky to light their way. “You told me Perseus was your favorite constellation.”

David nodded as he listened to her, gently stroking her back. 

“You’re kind of my Perseus–my hero,” Dani insisted. Her fingers ran over her engagement ring. A few months earlier, she never would have thought she’d be there, at least not with him. “You’re the brave sailor who saved me from the sea, much like Perseus saved Andromeda. I went into this summer drowning. I could barely stay afloat with everything that happened. You found me. You reminded me of who I am and who I want to be. Now, when I look at the stars, these stars, and these meteors… I see you...I see us… they tell our story.”

David shifted under her, bringing her face closer to his. “Dani, you saved me too! I was set adrift tossing in the sea with no sense of direction. You are my anchor in the storm, my safety when the winds blow. And you’re my compass home. I love you more than you know.”

“I love you too!” Dani blinked back the tears in her eyes as her lips met his softly at first, then more fervently. Her heart fluttered and her pulse quickened as he held her safely in his arms as the stars blinked above them. She wasn’t sure how long it had been when they finally broke free, breathless. She knew only that nights like these would never truly end, not as long as they had each other. 

A string of meteors danced brightly across the sky disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. 

“Did you make a wish?” She asked softly.

The warmth of his smile radiated across his face. He pushed her hair behind her ear. “What more could I possibly have to wish for?”

She curled back into his chest, a little more snuggly this time as the stars continued their watch over them


End file.
